The present invention relates to a sailboat hull and, more particularly, to a hull for a sailing dinghy. In its more specific aspects, the invention is concerned with such a hull fabricated of foam plastic material having a high-density plastic skin.
Sailing dinghies are well known in the prior art and, typically, are of the centerboard type and have some accommodation for propulsion by a small outboard motor. The most conventional of such dinghies are presently fabricated of fiber glass or aluminum. Certain of such dinghies have also been fabricated of an expanded polymer foam core covered with a high-density plastic skin. The hull of the present invention has the latter type of construction.
Sailboat hulls of the type constructed of expanded polymer foam covered with a high-density plastic skin are known to have integrally molded therewith laterally disposed seat portions which form flotation chambers. Such hulls are also known to have integrally molded therewith a centrally disposed centerboard trunk. These elements (i.e., the seat portions and trunk) have not, however, been formed so that the trunk forms part of an integral monolithic portion of the hull tying the seat portions and the sides of the hull together. Such hulls also have not employed seat portions which extend forwardly and rearwardly of the centerboard trunk and merge therewith.
A sailing dinghy typical of the type having an expanded polymer foam core and a high-density skin is the MAYFLOWER dinghy of Snark Products, Inc., of North Bergen, N.J. The hull construction of the MAYFLOWER dinghy is similar to the typical construction described above in that the centerboard trunk does not extend across and merge with the seat portions and side of the hull. In the MAYFLOWER hull, a wooden bench ties the centerboard trunk to the sides of the hull and the seat portions do not extend forwardly of the trunk.